1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape carrier package (TCP) film used for fabricating a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TCP film having an enhanced mounting efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls the light transmissivity of a matrix array of liquid crystal cells so as to produce a picture that corresponds to input video signals. In general, a LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel comprised of active matrix liquid crystal cells and driving integrated circuits (ICs) for driving the liquid crystal cells.
The driving ICs are usually manufactured in chip form and are supplied on a tape carrier package. The driving ICs are subsequently mounted using a tape automated bonding (TAB) system. During mounting, one end of the TCP is electrically connected to pads formed along the edges of the liquid crystal display panel, while the other end is electrically connected to an external printed circuit board (PCB). The pads electrically connect to the liquid crystal cells within the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, signals from the PCB are applied to the driving ICs, which then drive the individual liquid crystal cells.
As the resolution of the LCD increases, so does the number of liquid crystal cells, electrode lines, and pads. Therefore, either the number of TCPs must increase, or the number of pads per TCP must increase.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a structure of a conventional TCP film. As shown, the TCP film 10 consists of an “I” shaped TCP part 11 and a peripheral part 15. The TCP part 11 includes a mounting portion 13 for receiving a driving IC chip. The mounting portion 13 also includes conductors for passing signals to and from the driving IC chip mounted on the mounting portion 13. The peripheral part 15 has sprocket holes 17 formed along the sides of the TCP film 10. The sprocket holes 17 enable a tape carrier (not shown) to advance the TCP film 10 into position during assembly of the liquid crystal display (LCD).
The TCP film 10 is eventually separated into the TCP part 11 and the peripheral part 15. In practice, the TCP film 10 is punched along a depression line to separate the peripheral part 15 from the TCP part 11. However, the conventional TCP film has a problem in that, since the shape of the TCP part is relatively complex, punching can be difficult and time consuming.